Eras tu
by Cerezoazul27
Summary: Un giro al final de nuestra historia -La chica que, queria presentarte eras tu- Esto no puede estar pasando, puse mi mayor efuerzo por enamorarme de tae kyung y poder olvidar a shin woo, poder olvidarlo para no ser una carga para el, por eso no subi al avion con el, ¿que esta pasando. porque mi corazon se esta acelerando?. Luego sucedio...
1. Chapter 1

Hola!  
espero les guste mi version de you´re beautiful, la verdad me hubiera gustado que go minam se quedara con shi woo pero bueno creo  
que gracias a esas malas jugadas podemos usar nuestra imaginacion.  
espero les guste esta version  
los personajes no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro

Mientras contaba lo poco o nada de dienro que tenia para poder subsistir en Japòn no puedo evitar que mi mente recordara a mis 2 estrellas favoritas  
tae kyun y shin woo, no se que me pasa los quiero a los dos pero de una forma distinta a cada uno, sin embargo ultimamente eh notado como mi corazon late mas rapido y fuerte cuando estoy con shin woo se que le he dado una parte de mi corazon a tae kyun pero hay algo que me atrae a shi woo.

Me pregunto porque tae kyun reacciono asi me lastimo mucho ahora que estoy lejos de el me he dado cuenta que shi woo esta en mis pensamientos la misma cantidad que tae kyun sera que me eh enamorado sin querer de shin woo. Se que le hice daño al no irme con el a ver a su familia y asi explicarles la situacion, no debi dejarlo solo.

Mi telefono comienza a sonar es el... Shin woo.  
me ha pedido que nos reunamos que me querra decir.

llego hacia el lugar indicado... lo veo mi corazon comienza a latir fuertemente ¿porque pasa esto? porque si no esta tae kyung. Se da la vuelta un poco me ve esta serio y me siento culpable extraño sus sonrisa y sus dulces ojos mirandome con ternura, entro.

 **\- A traves de la pared de vidrio la gente puede ver desde afuera, ¿no viste como se veia mi rostro?-** como no verlo si soy la culpable de eso, porque shin woo porque me lo sigues restregando en la cara acasso no ves que a mi tambien me duele - _si vi todo_ \- no puedo contestar otra cosa mas siento como si perdiera mi voz - _estoy segura de que viste como se veia mi rostro cuando llegue aqui-_ perdoname shin woo no puedo quererte tu tienes a alguien a quien querer aunque no te correspondo o no se yo ademas yo quiero a tae kyung ¿no es asi?

 **\- Si, lo vi lo siento no puedo, por eso es que te hare algunas preguntas que no podrias haber anticipado-** preguntas que es esto tu tienes a quien querer yo tambien vamos lucha por ella no te aferres a mi yo no podre quererte o ¿si?- **Mi Nam sabes ¿cuando descucbri que eras una mujer?-** a que te refieres shin woo - _lo descucbriste en el evento de mi estreno-_ no es asi ¿que escondes shin woo? - **¿recuerdas la historia de amor inventada de shin woo y mi nyu?-** _si._

 **¿cuando se conocieron por primera vez?-** y fue ahi cuando todo cayo- _cuando fui presentada a A. en la azotea-_ y el rompecabezas poco apoco iba tomando forma- **asi es alli fue donde supe por primera vez que eras una chica ¿recuerdas la historia de la chica torpe?, era sobre un miembro de la organizacion que ayuda a la chica a guardar el secreto, sabia que eras unna chica desde el principio, y sin embrago he estado ayudandote, y entonces... me enamore de ti-** que se enamoro de ti mi angel shin woo enamorado de mi pero y la chica que queria presentarme- **la chica que queria presentarte eras tu-** thump thump mi corazon no para de latir y poco a poco se acelera sin embargo no siento ese dolor en mi pecho como cuando tae kyung lo hace acelerar ¿porque me miras asi shin woo, porque no me miras como ante si dices que te enamoraste de mi es acaso una mentira? poco a poco te acercas a mi mi corazon late mas rapido que pasa que pasa- **te mostre todo hoy, incluso si no querias ya te mostre todo-** necesito salir de aqui, algo me detiene, pones tus manos en mis hombros y me miras a los ojos veo tu amor y poco a poco me veo reflejada en ellos y al momento se que yo tambien lo amo nno se de que forma o como peor lo amo sin embargo no dejo de pensar en que tae kyung tambien esta ahi.

 **-Te seguire protegiendo como lo he hecho hasta ahora, asi que no te escondas en la oscuridad y mirame-** se que sus palabras sosn ciertas con el incidente de tae kyung y su madre me escondi en la profunda oscuridad y el estuvo ahi para ayudarme a salir como el angle que es, pero... no puedo amarlo no puedo dejar a tae kyung el es mi estrella ¿no?. Tengo la imperiosa necesidad de salir no puedo soportar la mirada de shin woo.  
 _  
_Tomo valor y doy vuelta sin embargo el toma mi mano me da la vuelta y me abraza, sus brazos son tan comodos y ha podido tranquilizar mi corazon porque tae kyung no ha poodido hacerlo ¿porque en lugar de tranquilizarlo lo acelera mas?- _Shin woo por favor dejame ir-_ es eso lo que realmente quiero

-Dime Min Nyu, ¿es eso lo que realmente quieres?, que te deje ir-no puedo hacerlo no siento como mis ojos se empiezan a humedecer y caigo de rodillas Shin woo se apresura ha estar a mi lado- No lo se Shin Woo estoy muy confundida ahora, mi corazon no encuentra la respuesta a esto son demasiadas emociones perdoname Shin woo, gracias por haberme protegido y por haberme ayudado lo siento mucho.- no soorto mas y salgo no tan de prisa ni tan lento, mietras escucho a Shin woo decir unas ultimas palabras- Me aferrare a ti, te esperare asi que no llegues tan tarde te estare esperando- no Shin woo no porfavor, escucho un ultimo grito- te esperare Mi Nyu- Madre superiora que debo hacer... 

Hola! una disculpa hace algunos dias subi este cap pero por alguna extraña razon solo salio el encabezado espero les guste este giro lo que esta en negrita y en cursiva es lo que dicen en el dorama lo que esta normal es lo que mi mente imagino  
tengo pensado que este fic no sea mu ylargo ni muy cort cap aproximadamente todo depende de la aceptacion que tenga  
sin mas espero lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo una recomendacion musical seria

¿WHAT SHOULD I DO?- You're beautiful 


	2. Chapter 2

este es el 2 capitulo espero les agrade es desde el punto de vista de shin woo  
es sin animo de lucro  
la historia es de mi cabeza tan imaginativa jejeje ok no

Espejos y angeles

POV Shin

Esperaba una reaccion completamente diferente, que realmente ella estubiera firme en su decision de tae kyung, sin embargo su mirada me decia otra cosa, no estoy seguro si lo imagine o solo estoy queriendo ver algo donde no lo hay.

Ver a Tae kyung ahi parado viendonos desde fuera me dio el vlor de abrazarla eh intentar por todos los medios de retenerla, no se si haya escuchado la confesion de mi nyu - _Estoy muy confundida, perdoname shin woo-_ tengo miedo de que al final se quede con tae kyung.

Necesito despejarme y camino hacia el acuario se que no habra nadie ahi ha esta hora, la soledad y la tranquilidad del agua es lo que necesito. Al llegar ahi los veo estan hablando Mi nyu parece muy afectada por algo esta un poco palida, quisiera llegar a su lado y protegerla sin embargo no puedo interrumpirlos ahora, veo que tae kyung le da un sobre - _es una foto de tu madre-_ escucho decir, eso era lo importante la veo arrodillarse y a tae kyung pasar a su lado.

Asi es como dice que la quiere ¿la ignora en su dolor?, espero a que se valla y entro con paso lento al acuario su llanto es fuerte y doloroso me rompe verla a si, parece una muñeca de porcelana, quebrada, apresuro el paso hacia ella, la abrazo y trato de darle consuelo, la dejo llorar cuanto pueda en mi hombro, parce no darse cuenta.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, poco a poco mi nyu se ha calmado y en algun momento se ha quedado dormida, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitacion, la recuesto suavemente en su cama, y limpio una ultima lagrima que cae por s fragil y palido rostro, la contiemplo una vez mas, y cumplo mi promesa te sigo cuidando aunque tu no lo quieras aunque me duela.

Recuerdo nuestra ultima converacion me pregunto que tramaras para alejarte de nosotros de mi y de tae kyung, algo me llama la atencion en el escritorio de la habitacion hay un libro, me acerco y lo hojeo se que no esta bien que estoy invadiendo su privacidad pero hare todo para que se quede junto a mi.

Xxxxx Al dia SiguienteXxxx

Es nuestra firma de autografos aqui en japon, Mi nam no tiene muchas Fans, no puedo hacer nada solo estar cerca de el y apoyarlo desde la distancia, no puedo evitar mirarlo inteactuar con una o dos chicas que se atreven a pedir su autografo y me sorprendo y una sonrisa aparece se que es la mas sincera ahora es el autografo que yo le hice. Mi nyu se que plabeas quedarte y no regresar con nosotros pero te tengo una sorpresa yo tambien te seguire no dejare que te pierdas.

Sere como un angel para ti como tu lo crees y un recuerdo aparece en mi mente...

Flash Back

 _habia dejado a Mi nyu en su habitacion, estaba por retirarme cuando escuche su voz llamarme  
_ \- Shin woo- voltee a verla imaginando que habia despertado- shin woo- me acerque a ella poco a poco aun dormia, me llamaba en sus sueños.

La ternura con que decia mi nombre me hacia sentir bien no la podia dejar ir  
-Mi angel Shin woo, siempre me rescatas- automaticamente sonrei con todo el amor que lepodia tener -Shin woo, no me dejes- nunca lo haria no estas sola aqui yo siempre estare, nunca te dejare.

Cuando estaba a punto de dejarte sola para que descansaras algo tomo mi mano, tu mano calida y suave se aferraba con feurza a la mia y tus lagriamas comenzaban nuevamente a caer enetre sueños te abrace y fue ahi que lo supe - Shin woo, mi angel, te quiero-

xxXxxFin Flashback xxXxx

Ahora estamos aqui en el aeropuerto listos para partir hacia nuestro hogar se que tu no vendras pero no te preocupes no te dejare mucho tiempo sola te alcanzare pronto te lo prometo esperame te sorprendere...

Bien este es el segundo cap jejeje que mal educada soy Hola si lo se me tarde un poquito pero aqui esta espero les guste tal vez sea aburrido pero ya viene lo mas dramtico wajajaja  
dejenme un comentario para saber que les parece si les gsuta o no 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!  
Estoy muy Feliz :) y por eso adelantare el capitulo espero les agrade

Capitulo 3 dejar de olvidar

POV Tae Kyung

No se que me pasa ultimamente la hada falsa aprace con mas frecuencia en mis pensamientos e inevitablemente la comparo con Go Mi Nam son 2 polos opuestos al igual que ella y yo, y de nuevo van mis pensamientos hacia esa conversacion aunque han pasado casi 2 meses de eso

Flashback

Habia ido a Buscar a Mi Nam para entregarle la foto de su madre se que ella debe saber la verdad  
La busco en su habitacion no la encuentro, pero de casualidad me encuentro con Ma Hoon Yi y le pregunto sobre el paradero de mi estrella, el me dice que salio, y corro a buscarla.

Está junto a Shin woo y una punzada de curiosidad me recorre ella esta a punto de llorar, el la toma por los hombros cuando intenta salir, huir, me ve de reojo y la abrazada, una punzada de celos recorre mi cuerpo, sin embargo no se siente como al principio, es diferente en menor medida, como si, se abriera una brecha. no se de que estan hablando, trato de salir de ahí, huir como un cobarde.

Una confesion me detiene, un grito y una promesa me hacen temblar, corro hacia recepcion a dejar el sobre mas no cuento con la presencia de Ma Hoon Yiy de alguna manera me hace cambiar de opinion y acepto esperar a mi nam para entregarle el sobre.

No puedo olvidar su rostro serio y melancolico sin embargo no me acerco a ella la dejo sola.  
Fin Flashback

Flashback _  
-_ _No lo se Shin Woo estoy muy confundida ahora, mi corazon no encuentra la respuesta a esto son demasiadas emociones perdoname Shin woo, gracias por haberme protegido y por haberme ayudado lo siento mucho_.- Su rostro bañado en lagrimas y su mirada tan confundida y recargada de sentimiento no la puedo olvidar.  
estara confundida ya no me ¿ama? es por mi madre  
 _-Te esperare Mi Nyu-_ De verdad Shin woo son tas fuertes tus sentimientos por ella  
Fin Flashback

Flashback  
-¿Que estas haciendo aqui?- la voz de Shin woo me saca de mis pensamientos, -vamos ve por ella, pelea, aferrate a ella no la dejes ir- que planeas con esto shin woo, si tu prometiste aferrarte a ella- se que estas pensando, peor sobre todo busco su felicidad, ve buscala y aferrate a ella, ella saldra mañana de japon puedes encontrarla ahi- y fue asi corri a buscarla mas no me espere que apesar de todo ella se fuera  
Fin Flashback

\- Miren que usuario con un usuario muy curioso- el comentario de jeremy me saco de mis pensamientos - es una fan que se hace llamar cerdoconejo- ese sobrenombre lo conozco muy bien es de ella, veo como los ojos de shin woo se abren y deja de lado su telefono, se que sabe quien es - subio un video- un video ¿solo eso?- Abrelo- es su voz y es la cancion de su madre y un brebe mensaje de estoy bien es lo unico que envia, con premura intentamos localizarla.

La encontramos a prisa bajamos de la camioneta y nos dirijimos a su encuentro hay mucha gente pero no nos importa, el celular de Shin Woo comienza a sonar y sale no me importa, la veo esta tan cerca, pero este mar de gente no me deja acercarme a ella, me ve saluda, alguien obstaculiza mi vista, ya no esta se ha ido...

Hola! Creo que ya habia mencionado que me encontraba muy feliz les dire porque tengo mi primer review :D esto me hace feliz  
 **Ladyisa94** te agradezco la oportunidad espero disfrutes este cap y que llene tus expectativas y de acuerdo a tu pregunta no quiero dejar esta historia a la mitad me emociona tanto ver los limites de mi imaginacion xD sin embargo habran veces que me costara subir algo nuevo debido a mi carrera que es algo pesada ademas que hay veces mi musa se desaparece pero seguire luchando

sin mas les agradezco tambien a las personas que leen este fic y le dan la oportunidad .


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!  
Espero les guste este nuevo cap esta lleno de emoociones jejeje ok no  
el drama no pertenece solo el giro que dio y las canciones tampoco son mias esta hecho sin el animo de lucro solo por diversion

 _ottokhajyo ottokhajyo geudaega ddonaganeyo_ \- despues de tanto tiempo alejada de aqui he decidido volver- _haru onjongil jiwobojiman ddo ddeo-olla_ \- tae kyung esta es mi manera de decirles que estoy bien, que no te guardo rencor- _ottokhajyo ottokhajyo geudaega ddonaganeyo-_ no se si este lista para verlos a todos de nuevo pero, dejare eso al destino, madre superiora gracias por la ayuda me siento mejor mi corazon ya no lleva esa pesada carga- _gaseumeuroman wechigoo isseuni._

Salgo rapidamente del Karaoke antes que logren rastrearme aunque no me preocupo mucho se que _èl_ vendra por mi antes que nos juntemos todos, camino admirando lo mucho que ah cambiado todo aqui, me llaman mucho la atencion los zapatos creo que extrañare su variedad elegancia y sus colores vistozos, un pequeño adorno colgado de una gurnalda logra llamar mi atencion rapidamente saco mi camara y logro tomarle una fotografia...

El sonido de mi telefono me saca de mi ensoñacion con la foto que recientemente acabo de tomar.- _Mi Nyu-_ su voz podria reconocer esa voz incluso al otro lado del mundo- H..hola... ¿como estas?- contesto titubeante aun no me acostumbro a sus llamadas espontaneas pero hay algo raro en esta llamada- sucede algo malo?- es la pregunta al no recibir una respuesta inmediata- _Escucha bien te han localizado no tardaremos mucho en encontrarte llamame cuando estes cerca de una salida te sacare de ahi si sientes que no es el momneto aun._

Esto no puede estar pasando tan rapido, debo salir de aqui pero debo actuar con normalidad, camino lo mas normal posible hasta dar con la entrada mas cercana al parqueo se que aunque no lo haya dicho vendra por mi, un nuevo objeto llama mi atencion debo darme prisa para sacar una fotografia y salir de aqui, lo logre...

Saco mi telefono y marco un numero que me se muy bien de memoria- Estoy lista, estoy en la salida donde se encuentra la heladeria- no necesita de saludoos lo se, _él_ comprende muy bien esta situacion- Ten cuidado, estamos aqui, ire en seguida.

Debo cuidar que no me vean, no estoy liasta aun...  
Al darme vuelta, veo un grupo de personas rodeando a alguien, mi corazon palpita, ahi esta.

te intento olvidar

te intento borrar de mi interior

volteo lentamente, sin esperar encontrarte ahi...

pero una vez más

te vuelvo a recordar

volteo y como arte de magia las personas que te rodean dejan un espacio libre...

reviviendo mi dolor

y dentro de mi

Te veo mi estrella y tu tambien, siento mi telefono vibrar con un nuevo mensajes es _èl_ como siempre salvandome y protegiendome, hago un pequeño saludo con la cabeza, una persona se interpone en su vista y aprovecho para salir de ahi.

grito muy fuerte con tu luz...

Salgo a la puerta y _èl_ esta ahi esperandome, con un gesto preocupado y una mirada llena de ternura, que hace que mi corazon se tranquilice subo a su auto y salimos de ahi, en el trayecto le voy contando lo sucedido, frena de golpe, y se acerca suavemente hacia mi...

Se que tiene miedo de perderme, y me siento culpable de que _èl_ se sienta inseguro, hacerca sus labios y esta vez soy yo la que da el paso, soy yo la que esta vez lo toma desprevenidamente y lo beso con todo el cariño y amor que le profeso, me siento culpable por 2 razones:

1) Hay alguien a quien esta situacion herirà pero se que lo aceptara ademas el ya tiene a alguien màs solo necesita abrir sus ojos y encontrar su luz  
2) Obligar a una persona maravillosa a esconderse

Madre Superiora ya se que debo hacer...

No Huire, hablare con la verdad... lo hare por mi y por _èl._

-

En otro lado el grupo de A.N Jell se reunian en su camioneta conversando la suerte que habian tenido ese dia, no habian podido encontrar a su amiga, sus rostros denotaban tristeza, nostalgia y anhelo, sin embrago pese al ambiente decepcionado que se sentia habia lago màs...  
algo que cambiaria...

Flash back

\- Sabia que podia encontarte aqui- Esa voz la conocia pero el no podia estar aqui no habia forma de que supuiera mi paradero.  
\- Sabes, se que estas muy confundida y sorprendida por encontrame aqui- Si lo estaba y mucho.  
-Al parecer tenemos gustos similares, cuando necesito pensar y poner en orden algunas cosas me alejo de todos esperando que las respuestas lleguen, algunas llegan solas, otras veces sin saberlo, sin pensarlo, nuestros pies nos conducen a la respuesta.

No se que decir, o se por donde empezar le he hecho mucho daño, pero hay algo que me dice que, este es el momento y el lugar adecuado.

-Tienes razon, que te parece si empezamos de nuevo, esta vez sin mentiras y sin figuir ser algo que no somos te parece- logro encontrar mi voz despues de todo no estaba tan perdida como creia

\- Esta bien, es un buen comienzo por ahora, conozcamonos como realmente somos...


End file.
